


Leo & Camilla: S-Support

by SpearOfRoses



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Incest, S-Support, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearOfRoses/pseuds/SpearOfRoses
Summary: After his last deep conversation with Camilla, Leo finds that the matters that weigh on his mind are too heavy to keep to himself.





	Leo & Camilla: S-Support

**Author's Note:**

> Here to bring the content no one else will make.

Camilla: Leo? Is something the matter? 

Leo: Do you remember saying...how you were going to be the doting older sister?

Camilla: (laughing) Ah yes, and you are the genius who's smarter than everyone. 

Leo: (Nervously) Yes, that... Well... It turns out that I am a fool.

Camilla: A fool? Why say that?

Leo: I...finally admitted to myself why I really want your attention so much. I don't... I don't want you to see me as your little brother anymore.

Camilla: Leo...? What do you mean?

Leo: (red-faced, nervous, choking out the words) I am...in love with you. 

Camilla: ....

Leo: ...a-and, I just wanted you to acknowledge me for my strengths, to acknowledge me...as a man. But I understand if you cannot feel the same way about me. However, I cannot stand by silently anymore. I...am sorry.

Camilla: Leo... I must say that I am shocked, but please don't be sorry.

Leo: But...

Camilla: Give me just a little time to think this through. But do not ever be sorry for the way you feel, all right? And no matter what, I will continue to care about you. So do not be scared, little broth...no, Leo.

Leo: ...Thank you, Camilla. That is all I can ask.

(later)

Camilla: Leo? Are you free at the moment?

Leo: (trying to hide his nervousness) I always am for you, Camilla. (aside) I can't believe I said that...

Camilla: I have thought a lot about what you said, and how I feel about that.

Leo: O-oh? (braces himself) And?

Camilla: And I... believe that I am in love with you, too. Or at the very least, I have feelings for you that go beyond that of an older sister.

Leo: I am sorry that I ever made you--I...you do?!

Camilla: (smiling) Yes, Leo. I do return your feelings.

Leo: Camilla... thank you. Thank you so much. I... I honestly was so worried, wondering how you would react, if you would think me...disgusting.

Camilla: I could never think that about you, Leo. You are a genius with a heart of gold, and you care about our family so very much. You are a very good man...and I'm afraid _I_ must apologize, for neglecting you so much when we were younger. I explained my reasons, but it doesn't excuse that.

Leo: No, Camilla, you don't have to apologize... I'm just happy that you love me in turn. I know that we will have a hard, difficult road ahead of us if we pursue this relationship, but I promise, I will never falter from you, and I will strive to make you happy.

Camilla: Oh, Leo, I know you will. And I promise to do the same.


End file.
